


Not 'til the End

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Future Fic, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A circle complete, with their frayed edges and battered armor only shed for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 'til the End

**Author's Note:**

> My first SG-1 ficlet, written directly to my LJ. No beta, mistakes are mine. Takes place in some nebulous future, but was written before the final season aired.

Cameron wakes to a cool draft kissing his skin, and he tries to sink deeper into the borrowed warmth under his lax body.

He gropes blindly to his left, and stills when his hand meets a firm and warm resistance; skin, he determines, after testing with a gentle press of his fingers. There's bare flesh beneath his hand, and currently where his cheek rests. Soft and supple, from the way it shifts as he moves his head back and forth.

He takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of musk and soap; feels the punchy aftertaste of sex as he licks his lips, and there's no reason at all for him to open his eyes to know who shares his bed.

Or why, for god's sake, Teal'c continues to steal the covers throughout the night, leaving his ass bare to the elements.

Cam lifts his head from his pillow -- Vala's breasts, as it turns out -- and blinks through the blurred vision until he can make out her face, tilted at an angle on the Jaffa's shoulder, her mouth slightly open like she's dead to the world.

And then he smiles, because he distinctly remembers the slide of her skin and the grip of her sex on his cock, the hard rhythm of Teal'c's hips surging his from behind.

A circle complete, with their frayed edges and battered armor only shed for each other. Cam bites his lip hard, forcibly turning the direction of his thoughts. No need to rehash past regrets now... plenty of time for that later, especially when the guilt comes as easily to him as taking his next breath.

Instead he lays his head back down on Vala's chest, closes his eyes and struggles for calm. It's not unusual for Cam to wake before the others, and while he likes listening to them breathe and watching them sleep he takes greater pleasure in marking this familiar ground he's charted.

He glides his right hand down, settles on a curve, and _this_ is Vala's hip; left hand traces up and over, and _that_ is Teal'c's thigh. _His_ kiss is firm and steady, _hers_ is aggressive and thorough, and both methods disarm and expose him, leaving Cam to wonder how his life got to be so contradictory in the first place.

Now he's a Colonel without a team to lead -- just a soldier, one part of a three-person army. He knows there are worse things to be and uglier ways to live, and Cameron Mitchell has always been grateful for the small blessings.

Vala shifts beneath him, still asleep, and Teal'c has barely moved at all. Cam rolls over on his side and settles at Vala's back, tucking his hip under her ass and curling his body into hers. He snags a corner of the sheet across his waist and shuts his eyes again. One final connection -- a brush of lips on her shoulder, a glance of fingertips across the other man's belly -- and he breathes them in to start another day.


End file.
